Springtime 1: Падение вверх
by OKROSHKA
Summary: События разворачиваются в зимнем лесу в окрестностях Репаблик-сити. Амон, как обычно, гоняется за Коррой и ему уже удаётся поймать юного Аватара в свои цепкие лапы, но... лес зимой столь непредсказуем и небезопасен для великовозрастных лидеров уравнителей. Написано специально для Весенней недели Аморры 2013 года. День 1: Rebirth.


Белоснежное полотно застилает землю. Полуметровые сугробы в скором времени не будут отличаться своей первозданной чистотой и мягкостью, с каждым днём более явно примеряя на себе образ подтаявшего пломбира. Последние числа зимы, период её царствования подходит к концу, и вскоре холодная госпожа передаст бразды правления в руки миловидной весны, что уже вовсю стучится в окна Репаблик-сити и, пожалуй, единственное место, куда зелёная повелительница пока не успела добраться, - северный лесной массив мегаполиса.

Ещё холодно, и горячие клубы пара изо рта, невольно встречаясь в неравной схватке с морозным воздухом, растворяются, обласканные палящими лучами зимнего Солнца. Оно высоко над горизонтом и сегодня светит особенно ярко, впервые за эту зиму. Чёрные прямые стволы деревьев взмываются ввысь и, кажется, тянут свои ветвистые обнажённые «руки» к дневному светилу, требуя у своенравного источника силы магов огня хоть каплю внимания. Солнце сегодня на редкость в хорошем расположении духа, отчего даже снежный покров заискрился, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги и охотно хрустя, подобно иссохшему хворосту в костре, под ногами незваных гостей умиротворённого леса.

Тихо, слишком тихо...

Мужчина неподвижно стоит, скрестив руки за спиной, и, осторожно озираясь по сторонам, вслушивается в угнетающую тишину. Девчонка должна быть где-то близко, надо только подождать, и она сама покажется. Уж кто-кто, а этот сумасбродный комок энергии долго прятаться не будет, обладатель маски с красным кругом на лбу абсолютно уверен в этом.

Лидер уравнителей глубоко вдыхает свежий морозный воздух, что наполняет лёгкие, будто окутывая их прозрачной невесомой вуалью, затем медленно выдыхает горячий пар, что стремится ввысь к небу - к Солнцу. Острый слух тревожит нарочитый хруст снега метрах в ста от него, и хищный взгляд мигом улавливает мельтешащую тоненькую девичью фигурку, облачённую в одежду голубых тонов, что всеми силами пытается остаться незамеченной. Тщетно… От преследователя не скрыться.

Спрятавшись за массивный ствол дерева, тяжело дыша, Корра слышит хруст позади и к ужасу понимает, что конспирация не прошла успешно, её обнаружили. Обернувшись и незаметно высунув голову, повелительница стихий видит до боли знакомую широкоплечую фигуру, что с каждой секундой неумолимо настигает её. «Пора бежать!» - красным светом загорается надпись в голове девушки, и та срывается с места, покидая своё временное убежище, и мчится прочь.

Уроженка Южного Племени Воды не соображает, куда именно нужно свернуть, в какую сторону двигаться. Времени на раздумья нет, надо успеть, необходимо оторваться любой ценой. Юная особа не горит желанием оказаться раньше обещанного времени в коллекции трофеев Амона, девушка к этому противостоянию ещё не готова. И угораздило же её направиться прогуляться в лес, да ещё и без Наги, и встретить здесь именно его! Какими попутными ветрами этого угрюмого любителя масок сюда занесло?! Не важно, рождающимися мыслями в хвостатой голове мужчина из лесу изгнан не будет, а полярная медведособака, съевшая что-то не то и подцепившая какую-то хворь, не окажется здесь и сейчас абсолютно здоровой. Приходится обходиться своими средствами, а именно - своими двумя, и улепётывать отсюда по добру по здорову, куда подальше!

На мгновение остановившись у кромки льда, Корра замешкалась, соображая, какой путь лучше выбрать. В паре метров от неё образуется небольшой холм, и можно было бы выбрать его для побега, но карабкаться по нему, да ещё, когда ноги утопают в снегу, может стоить драгоценного времени. Бегство вправо – подписание смертного приговора, ибо столкновение с преследующим Амоном неизбежно. Остаётся только один выход - небольшое озерцо, покрытое толстым слоем льда.

Определившись с направлением, девушка мчится по скользкой глади, едва удерживая равновесие. Та секунда раздумий играет не в её пользу, чем лидер уравнителей успешно пользуется. Он настигает её, срезав угол и выиграв ценное мгновение, хищник догоняет свою жертву. Всё предрешено, она не успела.

Пара резких скольжений по замёрзшей поверхности озера и статная широкоплечая фигура, хватая нерасторопную повелительницу стихий за талию, припечатывает её ко льду, свалившись на хрупкое девчачье тело, придавливая её своим весом и не давая возможности нормально двигаться. То ли от испуга, то ли от неожиданности Корра вскрикивает, будучи погребённой заживо под лидером уравнителей. Не имея возможности полноценно дышать и осознавая своё поражение, юный Аватар с досады жалобно заскулила. Падение было внушительным, и оно могло бы пройти бесследно, если бы уроженка Южного Племени Воды навернулась на ледяной глади сама, а так как на эпицентр столкновения пришёлся ещё и не мальчишечий вес некоторых широкоплечих великовозрастных революционеров, озеро решило не прощать обиды двум лежебокам и отомстить им, как следует.

Бирюзовые блюдца распахиваются до размера обеденных тарелок, как только голубоглазый абсурд с ужасом обнаруживает расползающуюся трещину, идущую от места их падения. Разлом скоротечно ветвится и разрастается, намереваясь в любую секунду похоронить в холодных водах «сладкую парочку».

- Не двигайся, Аватар, - тихо над левым ухом раздаётся баритон мужчины, который уже успел заметить неутешительное последствие своих действий.

Корра не отвечает, лишь судорожно сглатывает и вновь скулит. По щеке скатывается одинокая слеза, и девушка уже мысленно начинает записывать завещание. Она родилась на Южном Полюсе, судьба была благосклонна к ней и не дала шанса увидеть тот ужас, который постигает людей, провалившихся под лёд. Девчушка лишь слышала байки от родителей, что не каждому магу воды посчастливится выйти живым из оков ледяной воды. Если никого нет рядом, то шанса остаться в живых практически не остаётся. Тёмная вода остроконечными шипами вонзается в тело, окутывает его, будто тисками, утаскивая на дно. С беспощадной стихией трудно справиться, особенно когда пальцы немеют и теряют возможность двигаться. Тело быстро впадает в анабиоз - состояние, похожее на сон; мозг перестаёт нормально функционировать; а разум стремительно застилает паника. Страшная смерть. Корра не хотела бы оказаться под толщей ледяной воды, уж лучше - к Амону в лапы, но только не туда - вниз, в пучину бездны и отчаяния.

Мужчина, не теряя времени даром, прослеживает взглядом узор из трещин, затем рассчитывает насколько далеко находится берег или хотя бы место, где лёд потолще. «Нам не удастся… » - умозаключает он – «… если только можно попытаться спасти девчонку». Один лучше, чем ничего. Да, пускай эта дурёха в последнее время сильно действует ему на нервы, пускай она - его враг, но человеком от этого она быть не перестаёт. Живая душа, глупый ребёнок, и нужно постараться спасти хотя бы её, авось, если не будет мешаться рядом, самому повезёт выбраться. Он закалённый, и не такое бывало, обязан будет спастись.

Амон осторожно убирает левую руку, удерживающую до этого Аватара за тонкую шею, и аккуратно переставляет её на уровень груди, отыскивая ладонью более устойчивое место, лишённое обильного количества трещин. Затем перемещая вес тела на эту руку, служащую точкой опоры, медленно приподнимается с хрупкого девчачьего тела, обладательница которого трясётся с широко распахнутыми глазами, не смея пошевелиться и не понимая, что этот псих намеревается делать. Подобные телодвижения не остаются незамеченными, и разлом гневно продолжает разрастаться. Главное - успеть…

Резким движением, Амон переворачивается на левый бок, опираясь на руку, правой - хватая испуганную девчушку за шиворот и, что есть мочи, приподнимая её, рывком отбрасывает, как можно дальше. Корра едва не долетает до берега и приземляется в сугроб, боковым зрением замечая, как лёд, на котором секунду назад она лежала, разламывается, подобно спичечному домику, утягивая на дно лидера уравнителей.

Голубоглазый сумбур впопыхах встаёт и со звериным страхом в глазах осматривает место падения. Мужчины не видно. Он пропал. Что же делать?! А впрочем, нужно ли что-то делать? Амон – враг, сумасшедший революционер, решивший изничтожить магию во всех её проявлениях на корню. Да он же псих! Без него всем только лучше будет. Что же остаётся, уйти? Да, так, наверное, будет правильнее, но Аватар продолжает испуганно таращиться в огромную прорубь, отгоняя от себя мысль о разумном выходе из сложившейся ситуации. Он ведь только что спас её, хотя не обязан был, и эта мысль не на шутку тревожит хвостатую голову, убивая на корню все другие. Нельзя бросить его в беде, нельзя позволить ему умереть, просто нельзя! Решив, во что бы то ни стало, спасти бедового лидера уравнителей, Корра стала прикидывать в голове всевозможные операции. Времени мало, и этот фактор тоже необходимо учитывать. Магия воды? Вариант, но существует ряд проблем: голубоглазый абсурд не может подойти ближе, иначе есть шанс составить компанию утопающему, а находясь на таком внушительном расстоянии, девушка не имеет возможности сориентироваться и рассчитать, сколько кубометров воды нужно поднять; впрочем, есть проблема посерьёзнее - ведь для покорения родной стихии требуется физическая сила, затраты на которую неумолимо растут с количеством управляемой жидкости, и, если с водой девушка справится, то уж вытащить магией лидера уравнителей ей не под силу. Сколько он весит? Центнер, если не больше. Двухметровый амбал, боров настоящий, вот крупным уродился-то! Куда хрупкой девушке тягаться с таким? Она просто его не поднимет, а если начнёт призывать на помощь воду, то может сделать ещё хуже, не хватало только, чтобы он захлебнулся её стараниями.

Откидывая безрассудные и самые, что ни на есть, опасные методы спасения в сторону, Корра не сразу замечает до боли знакомую маску, вырывающуюся из водной глади. Мужчина одет не по сезону, да и обмундирование оставляет желать лучшего для тех, кто решил искупнуться в ледяной водице посреди озера.

Расступившийся лёд в момент потянул его за собой на дно, сквозь щели маски вода стала просачиваться внутрь, препятствуя обзору и заползая в ноздри. Холодно, чертовски холодно. Надо двигаться, дабы не замёрзнуть в этой пучине. Пузыри воздуха спешно покидают ротовую полость, поднимаясь наверх - к свободе. Амон гребёт что есть мочи и, наконец, всплывает. Сквозь отверстия маски вытекает вода, изо рта клубами струится горячий пар. Мужчина подплывает к кромке льдины и пытается опереться, но тщетно, здесь лёд тонкий, и он разваливается под весом его руки. Каждая секунда на счету, революционер чувствует, как силы покидают его. Ошарашенная Корра следит за тем, как утопленник всё же находит твёрдую поверхность, способную удержать его. Надо только вылезти на поверхность…

Лёд скользкий, Амону не за что уцепиться, при каждой попытке он соскальзывает обратно вновь и вновь. Надо ему помочь… Аватар, вспоминая родительские байки, мигом ложится животом наземь и на локтях ползёт в сторону уравнителя. Достигнув цели, она меняет положение тела, перемещаясь на колени, и хватает маленькими ручонками революционера за капюшон. Повелительница стихий что есть мочи тянет его на себя, и мужчина с трудом карабкается по льду, пытаясь вылезти из ледяной воды. Стиснув зубы, Корра цепляется за плащ, затем - за ремень, вытягивая лидера уравнителей, пока совместными усилиями Амон не оказывается на суше.

Он лежит, тяжело дыша, на спине и даже не думает открывать глаза. Мужчина устал, ему нужен отдых. Впрочем, его также необходимо согреть. Не менее измученная Корра впопыхах создаёт пламя на обеих руках, облачая ладони словно в огненные перчатки. Девушка проводит ими вдоль тела, начиная с области сердца, чтобы кровь, резко поступавшая от конечностей через сердечные клапаны, не спровоцировала инфаркт. Минут десять уроженка Племени Воды упорно и монотонно проводит свои процедуры по спасению утопающих, пока пришедший в себя мужчина не соизваливает встать.

Зубы перестали отбивать монотонную чечётку. Всё ещё холодно, но этот дискомфорт не сравнить с купанием в проруби. Амон молча стоит и смотрит вдаль на противоположный берег озера, не обращая внимания на буравящую его пристальным взглядом девушку. Корра, недовольно поджав губу, с минуту созерцает беспечного революционера, который стоит рядом, по обыкновению сцепив руки за спиной, и молчит, не обращая на неё внимания, будто ничего и не было. Может, он ждёт, чтобы она его поблагодарила? «Может ждать до скончания века!» - решает про себя Аватар. Впрочем, ещё надо выяснить, кто кого благодарить должен.

Не горя желанием затягивать более неуместную паузу, голубоглазый сумбур решает начать разговор:

- Эм, ну, ты поосторожнее, что ли, в следующий раз, а то мало ли… меня рядом не будет. Кто спасать тебя полезет? Ты ведь во-о-он какой, - девчушка начинает театрально размахивать руками, пытаясь выразить жестами всё своё негодование, - бугай!

Осёкшись на «бугае» (ну, мало ли, как воспримет?), Корра замечает, что реакции на её изречения не последовало, поэтому ничего умнее, нежели продолжить лепетать несуразицу, повелительница стихий не придумала.

- Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты отморозил себе чего-нибудь, а то глядишь - уравнивать никого не сможешь и опять на меня со своим недовольством попрёшь, будто я виновата! – Не сказать, что Корра сама понимает, о чём говорит. Это больше походит на попытку избежать высказывания элементарного «спасибо». Нет, девушка умеет говорить это слово, но вот только в сторону лидера уравнителей оно не желает вылетать из её уст, даже не смотря на очевидный факт спасения.

Устав от нескончаемого потока слов, не несущих в себе какой-либо информации, революционер, продолжая стоять боком к повелительнице стихий, одним движением руки хватает сумасбродный абсурд за щёки, умещая указательный палец на губах девушки, вынуждая ту замолкнуть.

- Юный Аватар, - внезапно над хвостатой головой раздаётся раскатистый баритон главного уравнителя.

- Гм? – Не имея возможности изъясняться, Корра издаёт нечленораздельный звук, призванный выразить всё её недоумение, касательно сложившейся ситуации. Уж больно теперешнее её положение напоминает один эпизод, произошедший не так давно у статуи её предшественника, вот только тогда девушка стояла на коленях, да и уравнителей там было гораздо больше.

- Если через минуту ты будешь продолжать стоять на этом месте и что-то лепетать, я забуду о своём обещании, которое тебе дал у мемориала Аанга.

Корра молча и удивлённо вскидывает бровь на такое заявление. Мужчина убирает руку с её лица за спину, всё также всматриваясь вдаль. Да как он смеет?! Это его благодарность? Вместо «спасибо» он гонит её? Вот негодяй!

Неистово продолжая буравить взглядом статную широкоплечую фигуру, Аватар даже не думает двигаться с места, настолько зла она на него. Впрочем, эта злость больше походит на обиду, вызванную уязвлённым девичьем самолюбием. Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд бирюзовых блюдец, Амон поворачивается корпусом, находясь рядом со своим врагом на непростительно близком расстоянии. Мужчина медленно склоняется над тонкой девичьей фигуркой, что вмиг забывает о ненависти и обиде, видя его маску настолько близко перед собой. Уверенность тут же сменяется страхом, заплескавшимся в голубой лагуне, обрамлённой частоколом ресниц. Казалось, ещё немного и её смуглого лица достигнет горячее дыхание, вырывающееся сквозь прорези маски с красным кругом на лбу.

- Время пошло, юный Аватар.

Эффект достигнут, и реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать. Неимоверно напуганная девушка, встрепенувшись, срывается с места и мчится прочь. Усмехнувшись, Амон продолжает наблюдать за виляющей меж обнажённых стволов деревьев, хрупкой девичьей фигуркой, что бежит сломя голову подальше от этого больного на всю голову уравнителя.

«До чего же забавный этот маленький ребёнок», - проносится у мужчины в голове, когда обо что-то спотыкнувшись, Корра падает в сугроб и, не взирая ни на что, встаёт и продолжает бегство, гонимая страхом к одной небезызвестной личности в Репаблик-сити.


End file.
